mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
MarioGame2222
MarioGame2222, a member of YouTube Rangers, is a YouTuber and appeared in Into The Fourth D imension, as well as MarioMario54321's 2012 Christmas Special and his 5 Is Real explanaition video. MarioGame2222 has unfortunatley quit SM64 Machinima on September 9, 2013. Role in Into the Fourth Dimension MarioGame2222 was introduced by telling MarioMario54321 and his friends about the -20 Trick, which is an better version of Starman3's ADMA Trick. After that, he didn't reappeared until the group moved up to the final floor of the 4D Tower. His 4D Counterpart, QuarioGame4444 , guided the group until everybody moved up to the Dimensional Road . He also was present during the group was on Planet Rainbow Rainmoon . After all D-Stars were collected, and Mario and friends confronted Dimentio , he helped everybody taking down Dimentio. Role in The X Virus The X Virus was MarioGame2222's first Machinima Movie he ever made. It is about a mad scientist, who's name is X, who created a virus called 'The X Virus'. If somebody gets infected with it, he looses controll of his mind and has to follow X and his plans. You get the Virus by getting touched by somebody else who already got the Virus. The only way to be immune to the Virus, is to turn into a Superform, Ultraform or X form. AustinDawgyDawg and GageDawg made a cure to it during the movie. The movie ends with MarioGame2222, MarioMario761 and MarioMario24680 defeating X. Role in MarioGame2222's Merry Christmas MarioGame2222 is one of the main characters in this Christmas Special. His the main rival, CandyCao6 (a villain trying to be like CandyCao7 ), is trying to ruin Christmas by taking over the North Pole . He is putting a trap onto MarioGame2222, and makes him go to Cool Cool Mountin where CandyCao6, Wario and Waluigi defeat MarioGame2222. He calls all of his best friends into the castle, and they decide to chase CandyCao6. But he brainwashes MarioGame2222 and Brynn1100 into his servants, Mr. B and Mr. 2222, and both of them try to stop the group. After his lair is found, MarioMario761 and FightingMario54321 defeat MarioGame2222 and Brynn so they can break free out of his controll. In the end, he defeats CandyCao6. Role in Super Mario: Dark Times MarioGame2222 is the creator of "Super Mario: Dark Times" and seems to be the main protagonist, as he has been in more fights than any of the other heroes. He loses one of his battles, however, and an evil clone of himself is created by X and the other clones, called MarioGame3333. MarioGame3333 claims he is the strongest of the clones, a point backed up by X saying the formula has been modified when MarioGame2222 was being cloned. MarioGame2222 escaped from his capture by X and the clones, only to fall in a pit where his rival, CandyCao6, resides. MarioGame2222 and CandyCao6 duel, ending with MarioGame2222 winning and jumping out of the pit, only to be forced into a battle with MarioGame3333 shortly after. MarioGame2222 triumphs, though MarioGame3333 still lives, and finds his friend, Fares242, who had just dueled his clone, Fares343, and killed his clone permanently, with the help of TheCatsaBlanca, in a desert. MarioGame2222, Fares242, and TheCatsaBlanca explore the desert. MarioGame2222 finds a portal and soon ends up fighting a character who's name is unknown. The man MarioGame2222 was fighting is unknown to be on X's side or the Heroes' side, thought the latter seems more likely due to the fact that the clones didn't want him to find MarioGame2222, and the character was just fighting MarioGame2222 to test his strength. Role in The Moon World In the Moon World, he sneaks into the Moon World without anyone noticing, continuously attempts to get a Lanu Orb, and, surprisingly, manages to keep himself hidden. Unfortunately, the others beat him to these Lanu Orbs, so he decides to go to a beach, where he meets Moonlow. He also goes to a forest region and meets Bombermoon. Later, he met up with the heroes, bringing Bombermoon with him. While he wasn't involved with any Lanu Orb collecting, he faced Balck's true form, but Balck darkens everything with his power. Roles in other SM64 Machinimas MarioGame2222 has roles in many other movies of other Youtubers. A list of all of them: (if I missed one, contact me) Counterparts * Fourth Dimension Counterpart: QuarioGame4444 * Star World Counterpart: StarioGame2222 * Multi-Dimensional Road Counterpart: QuinarioGame5555 Trivia *His clothes are a lighter version of LuigiGame2 (except for his gloves, which are black where LuigiGame2's are gray, therefore darker). Category:YouTube Rangers Members Category:Rise of YouTube Heroes Category:Into the fourth dimension Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Movies Category:Youtubers Category:Heroes Category:SM64 Machinamist Category:Fourth Dimension Category:Moon World Category:This Wiki Category:Retired SM64 Machinimists